paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in Love
Characters * Koho * Tundra (mentioned) * Rocky * Everest * Marshall * Zuma * Mr. Porter (Mentioned) Story -Koho Title card- "Pups in Love" Koho sat in his pup house thinking. “I need to ask her, today or its too late!” Koho said rubbing his paws together. After his near death experience with her he had felt incredibly different. And even more compelled to ask Everest out on a date. It was even Valentines day, the day of love. Koho peeked out his pup house and watched Everest and Jake go up the mountain. Jake had asked Koho if he wanted to come but Koho said he would rather stay down there. He jumped into his zamboni and started driving down to Adventure Bay. As he went down he looked over to Mr.Porters, he looked at the empty table next to them imagining him and Everest sitting there. Sharing a plate of cookies, looking into eachothers eyes lovingly. Koho looked back at the road and continued to drive. When he got to the lookout he tried to find someone who could help him but everyone was getting ready for their dates. Koho decided his best bet would be Rocky. Rocky had the most experience, at least thats what Koho thought. Koho jumped out of his zamboni and looked around for Rocky. He found Rocky grabbing his stuff from his pup house. “Hey Rocky, could I ask for your help?” Koho said nervously. “Yeah, sure..but you will need to come with me I need to fetch some things from the store!” Rocky said grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Alright, that might actually be useful!” Koho said thinking he might be able to pick up some things for Everest while he is there. “Alright, lets go!” Rocky said jumping into his Truck. Koho jumped in beside him and they got ready to drive off too the store. Before Rocky was able to Zuma came up too the two. “Hey Guys, whewe awe you guys going?” Zuma asked the two. “Oh me and Koho are going to the store too go get something” Rocky said. “Oh cool, fow who?” Zuma asked them. “I have a surprise planned for Tundra..” Rocky said blushing a bit. “Haha cute! wait, what if she asks whewe you went?” Zuma said. “Hmm how about you say we went up too Jakes?” Rocky said. “Yeah, mabey you could mention we are going too go see Everest and Jake?” Koho said thinking mentioning a pup or person might make it more convincing. “Pewfect! I will tell that to anyone who asks too, alwight?” Zuma asked but Koho and Rocky had already started going. “Alright, anyway what did you need help with?” Rocky asled Koho. “Well, I kinda have a crush on...Everest..” Koho said waiting for a reaction. “Aww thats sweet!” Rocky said playfully punching him. “Thanks, so I am thinking about proclaiming my love too her today, any ideas?” Koho asked the Eco pup. “Well I actually still need to figure out what to do for Tundra, hehe” Rocky said laughing nervously. “Well we have most the day to talk!” Koho said “I just thought I would want too talk too an ‘Expert” Koho said emphasizing ‘Expert’. “Haha, well I wouldn't exactly call myself an Expert, but thanks for considering me!” “Well you have had so many Valentine's days with Tundra, I just thought you would be someone good to ask, you know?” “True, anyway about what you said, Everest..hmm i'm not sure what she likes..do you know?” “I have absolutely no idea, I wish I had payed more attention!” “Well from what you know, what can you infer?” “Hmm, I know that she likes treats and....” “And?” “Oh! She really likes stuffed animals, when she gave me that rabbit it was in really good condition yet a vintage one.” “Good to know, maybe you can get her a stuffed animal and maybe some Roses?” “Perfect!” “Alright, now what should I do fro Tundra?” “Hmmm, oh maybe you could get those heart antena things and wear those for her?” “Haha! I like that Idea, now we just need to find some!” By now the pups had made it too the store and were looking around trying to find the right things. Koho was looking through the bins of stuffed animals when he came upon a little polar bear holding a heart that says ‘I love you too the arctic and back’. “This is it!” Koho gasped pulling it out of the bottom of the pit. He was then able to jump out of the box were the stuffed animals were. “What is it?” Rocky said looking away from the various candies. “Look its a polar bear holding a heart that says ‘I love you too the arctic and back’ and Its so cute!” Koho said running over too Rocky showing him it. “Aww, she will love it!” Rocky said when he looked behind Koho. The rack behind koho had exactly what Rocky had been looking for. “Here we go!” he said grabbing a pair of the antennas. The pups used Rockys extra cash to get a bouquet of roses for Everest and some candy for themselves. On there way back Koho saw a glimpse of lavender fur in Mr. Porters window. “Wait, stop the truck!” Koho said glancing in the window. Sure enought Everest was sitting at a table alone. Looking kinda upset. “What is it?” Rocky said. But Koho ignored him grabbing his stuff and jumping out of the truck. “Thanks so mutch Rocky!” Koho said before running inside. He saw Everest sitting alone at a table in the back, he tensed up and had to sit outside for a few minutes pumping himself up. He went inside ready to talk to her. But as soon as he saw who was sitting with her he could feel his heart shattering. Sitting across the table from Everest, giving her gogo eyes, was Marshall. Koho could feel his heart completely shrivel up. He dropped the roses and the polar bear. He ran outside, tears streaming down his muzzle. Soaking into his fur, He didn't care how silly he looked. He was broken and felt dead. Inside Marshall and Everest were leaving when Marshall saw the roses and polar bear by the door. He picked them up and gave them too Everest as if he had gotten them for her. “Oh, uh thanks..” Everest said taking them reluctantly. As the sat outside talking it got quiet. Everest didn't have anything to say and Marshall had something planned. As they sat there Marshall started leaning closer to Everest. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Everest quickly kissed him on the cheek making him blush. The restaurant was closing soon so Marshall took Everest home in his truck then made his way back to the lookout. He had just had the best day of his life. ' ' The next day Everest found Confetii. “Hey Confetii!” Everest called. “So, how did it go, did you back out?” Confetii said grinning. “Nope, I made it through the whole date!” Everest said wagging her tail “Pay up!” “What, but how?” Confetii said looking bewildered. “He isn't THAT bad when you think about it, yeah I wouldn't go on ANOTHER date but it wasn't too bad!” Everest said. “Alright then..” Confetii said pulling the ten dollars and 2 bags of treats she had promised Everest, reluctantly handing them over. “Haha, thank you!” Everest said taking them then jumping back in her snow mobile to drive back up too Jakes mountain. Category:Bind of Love Episodes Category:Koho2001s Stories